


Blue as the Ocean

by DoucheDork



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Also lesbians, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Cis!Girls of Season 10, F/F, Gay content, also dont ship real people, because im inconsistent barbra, i have another story pending ik, mermaid au, this is for funsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoucheDork/pseuds/DoucheDork
Summary: When Brianna is faced with a decision between her kingdom or herself, the answer is far from a choice, but an obligation.Mermaid Arranged Marriage AU that nobody wants but we all deserve.





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

> i know im doing On Thin Ice but also, have this. love y'all. <3

     “No, no, no… definitely not, no.”

 

     “Brianna, can we go now?”

 

    A strand of bright pink hair peeked out from behind a broken set of chairs and a hand shot out, holding a pearl necklace. She raised her head above the pile of chairs and smiled excitedly before tying it around her neck. She swam towards her friend Monét and ran a hand through her clavicle. “What do you think?”

 

     “Lovely. Now can we  _ please _ get out of here?”

 

     “Yeah, yeah.” 

 

     Both girls swam out of the wrecked ship and towards the far away glistening towers of the Kingdom of Miz. Brianna swam a few meters in front of Monét, who held a trident close and looked around warily. As they passed through the golden gates, Monét’s posture relaxed visibly relaxed as she jabbed the blunt edge of her trient in Brianna’s side. 

 

     “ _Ow_!”

 

     “How many times do I have to tell you we can’t be out for long! You know how the Ne-...”

 

     “Yes, yes I know how they get.” Brianna grunted. “Just don’t say anything to Bob, please?”

 

     “Why do I keep covering for you?”

 

     “Because you love me?

 

     Monét just grumbled and swam up the faux stairs and away from Brianna. The latter simply smiled to herself and proceeded to turn around, swimming right into a piece of metal that she soon realized were shaped like her mother’s breast plate.

 

     “Going somewhere?”

 

     “Mom!” Brianna smiled nervously, swimming a few inches back and scratching the back of her neck. “Haha- … what’s um… what’s up?” 

     “What’s up with _you,_ and more importantly, where did you find _that_?” The big siren swam around the younger one and stared judgingly. Brianna gulped and looked at her hands shyly, her voice meek and wavery. 

     “Bob- …”

     “Brianna, the ocean is not forgiving to us, much less considering who rules it.”

     Brianna sighed softly an nodded. “Yes, mother.”

     Bob sighed softly to herself, the scales in her tail glistening in the little bit of sunlight. She moved towards her daughter and gave her a side hug, making the little pink haired mermaid melt into her embrace almost immediately. “I don’t do this to keep you from out there, y’know? It’s just not safe.”

     “I know.”

     “Good.” Bob pulled away and paid a close look to the necklace before smiling. “It’s really pretty, honey.” 

     “Thank you.”

     She looked like she wanted to say something else, but shook her head and instead swam away. 

 

     Brianna sighed a breath of relief she didn’t know she was holding and swam towards her room in the second floor. She spotted her ladies in waiting, who were fixing her red hair and humming,  and flexing in the mirror, respectively. When Brianna swam through the door, both girls turned their heads in unison and perked up at the sight of the princess. 

 

     “Brianna!”

 

     Brianna dropped on her bed softly and waved her tail around, staring at the turquoise and pink scales with disdain. Both girls looked at each other before swimming close to her, both of them concerned.

 

     “Princess, are you- …” 

 

     “I hate this.” Brianna interrupted before the redhead could continue. “I hate that I can’t go anywhere without being afraid of the fucking Needles.”

     “Brianna!” The girl with seaweed green hair squeaked out. “Shut up, what if somebody hears you.”

     “In my own kingdom?”

 

     “It’s not yours  _ yet _ .”

 

     Brianna looked towards the direction of the voice and spotted a smiling Monét leaning against the door. She was accompanied by another girl holding a trident; Brianna immediately recognized the palace guard badge on her and smiled. 

     “Vixen, Monét.” She echoed back smiling. “Nice of you guys to join my pity party.”

     “It brings me unbeknown joy when you’re troubled, your Highness.” Vixen grinned and looked around the room, saluting the other girls present. “Lady St. Claire, Lady Michaels.”

 

     Brianna smirked when both of them turned pink and waved at the palace guard, flustered. She couldn’t really blame them, The Vixen, after all, was not only known for the screams of her victims during the brief wars.

     “I am very sorry to bother you, Miz Cracker, but also, not really.”

     “Get on with it, Vix.”

 

     “The queen requests your presence in the throne room. She says it’s very important.”

 

     Brianna frowned and sat up. “What does that mean?”

 

     “It means Mom is going to get your ass beat.”

 

     “It means,” Vixen punctuated after smacking Monét in the head, “your mother wants to discuss important matters with you. I suggest you go on your way immediately.”

 

    Brianna looked at her ladies in waiting, who both shrugged in response. She nodded to herself and swam out of her room and towards the big salon where the thrones were located.

 

=============================================

 

     The throne room itself was a work of art. The walls were made of pure gold and the floors were acid washed concrete. She fixed the crown on her head and opened the big doors, flanked at each side by both her sister and Vixen. She swam forward until she was close to the thrones, but choked a gasp the moment she got there.

 

     Sitting on some chairs, next to the Queen, were two mermaids with ink black tails that sucked up the shining lights of the room. Their hair was a matching shade of blonde, but while the oldest mermaid had it sticking up wildly, the youngest’s fell over her face and inked down her shoulders in a strange, water physics defying way. Their eyes were pure blue with only a black spot in the middle to signify they had any pupils whatsoever. 

     Their eyes retreated to a shade of white and their irises turned blue when they spotted Brianna. The eldest gave her a strange, looped smile.

     “Here she is! Princess Brianna Cracker in flesh and bone.” Brianna suddenly noticed their razor sharp teeth and was mildly less excited about the meeting. She saw Bob wave her hand dismissively and couldn’t help but become more nervous when both the palace guards left her side.

 

     “Mother?”

 

     “Brianna,” her mother started, and Brianna couldn’t help but notice the seriousness and edge on her usually fun voice. “Meet her Highness Sharon Needles, and her daughter, Princess Aquaria Needles.”

 

     Brianna’s face went pale. She looked around to see Vixen and Monét scowling in their respective posts, while her ladies, Blair and Kameron, both cowered and glared at the two strangers, respectively. Behind the Needles, three women stood. One had a badge from the opposing guard and a pile of dots covering her face, yet her tail was a bright, poison purple. The other two had lilac and rainbow hair respectively, and while one seemed to cover up her body with bubbles, somehow, the other one’s skin was entirely scaled and her face was stuck in a permanent expression of disdain. It took Brianna awhile to realize it was a mask.

 

     “I… see.”

 

     The youngest of the Needles bravely swam forward, taking Brianna’s hand softly in her own and leaning down to place a soft kiss on it. When she rose back up, her blue eyes bore into Brianna’s own very intensely. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miz Cracker.”

 

     “I would love to say likewise.”

 

     “ _ Brianna _ ,” she heard Bob warn behind her, but Aquaria just smiled. 

 

     “I guess that’s fair.” she swam a few inches back before nodding briefly at her mother. Sharon clapped her hands in excitement.

     “Lovely! Bob, would you like to discuss the arrangement with your daughter?”

 

     Almost immediately, Brianna turned her head sharply towards the throne. “Arrangement?”

 

    Bob glare at the other queen, but nodded. “The queen and her daughter have… requested… that you give your hand in marriage to the Princess.”

 

     Silence reigned over the room, but not by chance. It took a monumental effort from Brianna to note explode in the middle of the court into furious rage. She hummed noncommittally and crossed her arms, standing straighter now. “Do continue, mother.” 

     Bob winced, but nodded. “The request comes from a pact of peace, per se, that Sharon offers to our kind.”

     “We believe it’s about time the restrictions on your kind are dismissed.” Sharon’s shrill voice made Brianna’s ear want to bleed out and die. “And, of course, what better way than this?”

 

     “Did you stop to think about what my opinion on the matter was?” Brianna snarked bitterly and swam up towards Sharon, only to be stopped by a sharp lance on her side. poking soft enough to warn only. She looked at the girl with the dots on her face and glared, but the woman only seemed bored by her protective protocol. She definitely raised a brow at Kameron, who nearly swam towards her to throw hands and was only stopped by Blair and Vixen literally holding her back. 

     Brianna huffed and swam back. “I apologize for the rudeness, your highness, but you must understand my position in the matter.”

 

     Sharon nodded and dismissed her guard. “It’s okay, Dusty. Lay off.”

 

     The woman obeyed and went back to her post. Sharon looked back at Brianna. an intense look in her eyes. “I do get that you’re in a hard position, however, this is perhaps the only way we can solve this matter peacefully. If you deny the request, I assure you, there are far worse things than being married to my daughter.”

 

      Brianna could tell the woman was serious, and she could also tell she didn’t really have time to choose an option. Her people or herself, and she perfectly knew what the answer to that was.

  
  


     “For the good of the Kingdom of Miz,” Brianna said, her eyes boring into Aquaria’s in defeat. “I, Princess Brianna Cracker, first in line to the throne, accept this proposal. Let it be heard of my reluctance, but also, of my devotion to the people of Miz.”

 

     Sharon smiled, her sharp teeth glittering white. “Splendid! Aquaria, darling, if you may.”

 

     Aquaria nodded and swam back towards Brianna, offering a hand. Brianna’s own was shaking, and she couldn’t help but realize the level of the situation until she felt the weight of a golden ring on her right ring finger. She looked down at it and her breath hitched, it was far too beautiful for such an event of despair. She looked up towards Aquaria’s eyes, where she found something somewhat close to pity. She vaguely heard her say a soft “I’m sorry.” before her eyes turned blue and black again.

 

     “How lovely. It is a pleasure doing business with you ladies. We’ll be back tomorrow to accommodate the details of the wedding, oh, they need to be as soon as possible.”

     “I request a week of preparation.” Aquaria spoke for once. “It is soon, but it has to be for the sake of our kingdoms.”

 

     Brianna felt like dying, but she nodded. “A week it is, your Highness.”

     “Please, my Betrothed or my Love will do just fine.” Brianna did notice a hint of pleasure in Aquaria’s eyes at the gentle jab, but she could only feel her eyes swell with tears at the prospect.

     “Of course,  my… my Love.”

 

     Aquaria seemed mildly taken aback, but she nodded. “That’ll do.”

 

     Bob spoke, her eyes sad and her voice defeated. “Brianna, please go to your chambers. We’ll get one of the master bedrooms ready for you to share later on, so tell your girls to help you pack up for the move.”

 

     Brianna felt her world crumble apart around her as she swam slowly out of the throne room. She swam back up to her room, followed by her two handmaids, and dropped on her bed exhausted. She felt her eyes water again and dug her face into the pillow, crying freely at her newfound destiny. Blair and Kameron could only watch in pain, Blair having to dry a few tears off her cheeks as well. 

 

     Bob sat still in the throne room as she heard the sorrowful sobs of her daughter. She was glad only she could, but it pained her to no extent.

 

     “I hope this goes well, for your own good.” Sharon said. “I will retire now, have a good evening.”

     She snapped her fingers and called over her entourage before exiting the castle. Bob sighed and looked towards Monét and Vixen. Monét was biting her lip harshly, her eyes full of undropped tears and her fists clenched and shaking at her sides. The Vixen showed a calm exterior, but her grip on the trident had visibly tightened and her other hand shook with unreleased rage. Bob waved a hand dismissively.

 

     “For the people of Miz.”

 

     They both nodded and left the throne room, most likely to let out some steam somewhere. Bob sighed and looked at the empty throne room, wiping her eyes with a finger.

 

     “Good gods… what have I done?”


	2. Up to Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! STREET SMARTS!
> 
> Every single one of you in the comments. I love you bitch. <3
> 
> MORE GAYS!!!!!

     The preparations for the wedding started the next day, and all Brianna could do was emit anxious energy all over. She swam around the castle, blatantly ignoring the shades of white that had started to settle around for the banquet. Her daily routine evolved into waking up, getting her hair fixed and wander swim around with no real motivation. She spotted the ink black tail of her fianceé many times, but always tapped out before holding up a real conversation with her. She assumed she would have to, eventually, but avoiding her problems was her favorite sport so she might as well.

     The universe, however, did not seem to agree, as she found herself face to face with Aquaria just moments after. The other princess simply raised a carefully groomed brow and pointed down at a few colored charts.

 

     “Pink and black or blue and gold?”

    “I’m sorry?”

 

     Aquaria swam closer and showed the colors to Brianna once more; Brianna then realized she was looking for a color scheme for the wedding after party. She, however, was stuck between “Thank you for being considerate enough to ask.” and “You do realize I rather die than marry you, right?”

     She ultimately decided on cooperating. “Blue and gold if you want something royal, back and pink if you want something with a more fun vibe. I do recommend ditching the gold, going for silver, and keeping the pink.”

     Aquaria looked at the colors blankly, blinking once, twice, before answering. “That… that is kind of really good.” She looked up at Brianna, who just raised an unamused brow, and hummed noncommittally. “Not bad, beloved.”

     “Are the pet names an absolute necessity, dammit?”

     “Solely because I indulge in your suffering.”

 

     Brianna huffed angrily and swatted her tail in the water. “I am only doing this for the sake of my people, Princess Aquaria. I could not even handle a day having to deal with you, but I will, solely because it means my people will be safe from being the next blood on your mother’s hands.” 

     Aquaria’s grin faded the slightest, before she looked away in another direction. “I will send up a person to fit your bride corset and veil. I hope that’s alright with you.”

     “Of course it isn’t, but it’ll do.”

 

     Aquaria’s snark returned as she swam away, leaving a trail of darkness behind her. Brianna hummed to herself as she tailed towards the throne room. It was devoid of Bob, which wasn’t unusual. She made her way towards the throne on the right, where her mother usually was, and sat down. She looked forward at the empty salon and took a deep breath. Her marriage meant she was most likely to replace her mother as queen not long after. Knowing Bob, she would most likely resign a few tides after her wedding, and would instead help Brianna rule as a duchess. As Brianna contemplated this very possible future, she saw a trail of vibrant red followed by turquoise blue.

 

     She recognized the colors as Blair and Vixen and decided not to ask any questions. 

     Moments of thinking later, she straightened up in her seat and nodded to herself, ultimately making a decision.

 

      “Kameron!”

 

     She heard a few swishes of water before the girl hurriedly appeared next to her. “Yes, your Highness?”

 

     “Please write a quick invitation to the people of Miz.”

 

     Kameron’s eyes widened as she wrote down whatever Brianna said. Once the invitation was finished, she gulped down the lump in her throat and looked back at Brianna. “Bri-... Princess, are you sure? Shouldn’t you consult Princess Aquaria about this?”

 

     Brianna stared forward, unmoving, and her voice potent.

 

     “Go forth with your orders, Lady Michaels.”

 

     Kameron nodded and swam away nervously, ready to deliver the message to every corner in the land of Miz. 

 

      Brianna’s crown had never felt as heavy on her head as it did now.

 

===============================

 

      “How dare you.”

 

     It was only two days before the wedding and Miz Cracker was amidst getting her white corset tightened until her breasts could not reach further up. She was interrupted by the hissing, blood dripping voice of Aquaria. She merely turned her head a slight bit and shook her hand. 

 

     “Leave us a moment, Yuhua.”

 

     The brightly colored mermaid bowed and quickly made her exit, and as soon as the door closed, Aquaria was in Brianna’s face, her voice dripping with fury and her eyes as black as her scales. 

     “You invited every person in the kingdom of Miz to our wedding. You have politicized the event.”

     “Should I remind you that  _ this _ ,” she pointed at both of them individually, “was a decision made for the good of the  _ people _ , Aquaria?”

     Aquaria hissed at Brianna and held her tightly by the arm. “Do  _ not  _ forget your place.”

     “My place?!” Brianna boomed and pushed Aquaria away, the sides of her tail flared angrily as she got defensive. “Mind your  _ own  _ goddamn place, Princess Aquaria. This is  _ my  _ kingdom. These are  _ my  _ people, and the one intruding is you and I will  _ not  _ hesitate not even for a goddamn second to drive the first hard object through your imbecile, buffoon head, because I am not and will not  _ ever  _ be afraid of you.”

 

     Aquaria stared, slack jawed at the other woman. She was frozen in place and could only watch each possible defense mechanism very carefully, to make sure she wouldn’t trigger anything. Her eyes and irises went back to their usual color as she, rather shamefully, stared at the floor to avoid Brianna’s gaze.

 

     “Are we clear, your Highness?”

 

     Aquaria sneered at the condescending tone, but nodded. “Crystal, your Highness.” 

 

     Brianna didn’t stop glaring at Aquaria, but she did call Yuhua back so she could continue her job. “I warn you, Princess, I will not be another one of your servants. If you want this to go any well, you will learn to respect me, and I will respect you the same.” She raised a brow. “Do you understand?”

 

     “Duly noted, your Highness.” Aquaria grunted, as if it was physically painful to say those words.

 

     “Excellent, you may leave now.”

 

     Aquaria seethed at being ordered around and she felt herself clench her teeth hard enough to draw blood from her gums, but obeyed.

 

     “Oh, and Aquaria?”

 

     Aquaria’s fist clenched as she turned her head the slightest. “Yes… your Highness?”

 

     The wicked smile on Brianna’s face said it all.

 

      “My Betrothed or My Love will do just fine.”

 

     Aquaria made sure to slam the door on her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment, hoes


	3. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hello, how are you! hope you enjoy this chap. <3

     The day of the wedding arrived faster than Brianna would’ve liked. She had practiced the fake story to tell the guests and so had Aquaria. Any fear for the other monarch had left, and instead there was just hatred. At her, at what she was forced to do, at everything. Today was not the day for that, however.

     Today, she had to be a bride.

 

     She was called out, they were ready for her at the castle.

 

     She held her mother’s arm, who was as good acting as she was, and with plastic smiles they both swam down the aisle. She realized Aquaria would give them a run for their money when she saw a few tears drip from her cheeks.

 

     The audacity, to be honest. 

 

     When their eyes met at the altar, it took Brianna every single muscle of her face not to scowl at Aquaria. Instead, she chose to smile throughout the whole ordeal and even placed her hands on the other girl’s cheeks, muttering a few “I love you”s and other commentary that would’ve sold as an ideal love story to anybody else. 

     Together, they shared their "I do’s" and adamantly kissed in front of their audience. It was brief, but it left a cynical smile in Brianna’s face that contrasted Aquaria’s own, hidden enough that nobody would even realize.

 

     The after party didn’t help Brianna’s mood much. She sat straight and pretty, smiling at the guests and holding Aquaria’s hand, who was sitting by her side. 

     Aquaria finally directed her eyes down at Brianna, filled with emotion that felt almost genuine. “You look stunning, beloved.”

     Brianna managed to set her eyes on Aquaria’s outfit, this time for real. She admired the intricate white corset on her body and the soft patterns. Her eyes drifted to the ebony black tail that swished around gracefully; the scales still shone with the presence of light and managed to reflect some rainbow-ish colors. 

     She had to admit, the princess looked beautiful.

 

     “So do you, darling.” She said in her sweetest voice, leaning against Aquaria’s bicep. The latter hummed and looked forward to find one of Brianna’s handmaids glaring daggers at her. She briefly remembered her from the court, the bright pink hair and the same eyes being directed at her once again. She leaned towards Brianna’s ear to whisper, to everyone else it would look like they were cheekily talking.

     “Does your handmaid hold romantic feelings towards you?”

     Brianna blinked, surprised by the question, and tilted her head. “Not at all. Why the question?”

     “Because she is looking at me like I personally insulted her ancestors.”

     As soon as Brianna’s eyes met Kameron’s, the latter flushed brightly and looked down at her hands, suddenly very interested in her nails. The princess frowned and sighed, more internally than anything else.

     “She and I grew up together, from very different families. You can guess that I wasn’t exactly conceived by Bob.”

     “I had my suspicions.”

     Brianna glared, but Aquaria just smiled smugly in return. “Anyways, I was brought into the family very young, and then Monét decided she wanted to be a palace guard instead of princess, so the crown fell on my shoulders right on. I’m not just a pretty and ditzy face, I’ve worked for a while now to make sure my kingdom is safe and stable for it's inhabitants.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “Kameron was with me my first six years of life, when I was still young and un-royal. Then I was made princess, but I specifically requested Kameron to be with me by my side and… I guessed everyone kind of expected us two to be the “it” thing. The rags to riches fantasy. Alas, as you can see, I ‘fell in love’ with you instead.”

     Aquaria could just stare before directing her eyes back to Kameron, who she now noticed did not only look angry, but she also looked mildly inconvenienced and almos sad. 

 

     For the first time in the whole ordeal, Aquaria felt pity. 

 

     She snapped her fingers and called for the guards to stand by her, the dotted familiar face appearing, face bored and unimpressed, standing next to Vixen, who looked like she would’ve rather died than be there.

     “Dusty, Vixen”

     “At your service, punk.”

 

     Aquaria huffed, her eyes rolling as she glared at The Vixen. “I’m too happy to fight you, you absolute sardine. Because I am nice, Brianna and I have decided to relieve you from your duties, just for today.”

     The Vixen frowned and looked at Brianna doubtfully. “Are you sure, princess?”

     Brianna didn’t know what Aquaria was planning, but she guessed it would be better to follow along. “It was a mutual decision. You go have fun with Blair and all, and you, Dusty, well… do whatever.”

 

     The Vixen was hesitant, but followed the orders and after a quick bow, she swam away toward the party. Dusty was close to doing so, before Aquaria caught her arm and pulled her close. The latter whispered in her ear, low enough that Brianna wouldn’t hear.

 

     “Keep the pink-haired one distracted, we don’t want her fucking this up.”

 

      Dusty nodded dutifully and went on her merry way. Brianna squinted at the other princess suspiciously.

     “What was it that you told the girl?”

     “Nothing of dying importance, do not fret.” Aquaria mumbled before extending a polite hand. “Shall we give the people a show? A dance with me certainly will not kill you.”

     Brianna rolled her eyes, ignoring the soft flush on her neck, and grabbed the girl’s hand. “I guess if I must.”

 

===================

 

     Kameron used to be  _ the one _ .

 

     She remembered a time when it was supposed to be Brianna and Kameron.  _ Queen  _ Brianna and Kameron to be precise. Of course her interest was never set on the crown itself, in fact, she could’ve cared less about it. She had feelings for the princess for as long as she could remember wether those were romantic or not had never been a matter of topic until recently. It was the expected, the typical childhood friends scenario where the stars align for them to be with one another.

 

     And now, all that was utterly destroyed with the presence of Aquaria.

 

     “You don’t look like you’re having a good time.”

 

     Kameron nearly jumped out of her scales and turned back to stare at the offending individual, to find a series of a familiar dotted face staring back at her. 

     “Oh, it’s you.”

     The other girl let her jaw drop and she laughed at the blatant read. “Oh, so that’s how it is, Barbie?”

     “ … Barbie?”

     “Right, right y’all don’t go out of this town much. It’s a land people thing, some kind of child toy? Anyways, I just say it because of the hair.”

 

     Kameron hummed and looked back towards the dance floor, trying not to let her blood boil at the chuckles she saw Aquaria and Cracker sharing. She knew they were probably not real, but it was still annoying to watch.

     “Do you want to dance?”

     The mermaid turned back, almost giving herself a whiplash. “I’m sorry?”

     The palace guard swam closer and extended a hand, bowing politely. “I asked if you wished to dance. If I see you look at the dance floor wistfully once more, I will kill myself right here with no hesitation.”

 

     Kameron squinted her eyes, but accepted the offered hand as they glided to the dance floor. She placed her hands around the guard’s waist, although the guard was certainly a few inches of a bigger siren. Kameron found herself to be relieved when the guard wrapped her arms around her neck as they swayed to the slow song together. Kameron made herself busy staring down. 

     “So, you and the princess?”

     Kameron’s head snapped up and she quickly shook it. “Wh-... no! No, not at all.”

     “Really now,” the girl grinned. “Because I’ve seen you staring at the princess for the past thirty minutes, and my princess is getting kind of tired.”

     “Tell  _ your  _ princess she can suck my dick.”

     “I’m here, what do you want her for?”

 

     Kameron choked on her own spit and smacked the guard on the chest. “Mind yourself, Ms. Ray. You’re not sucking anything of my belonging anytime soon, much less my non-existent phallic member.”

     “God, did you eat a thesaurus for breakfast?” the girl chuckled. “Not even if it meant I could help you forget about the princess?”

 

     Kameron twirled around in the girl’s arms and hummed. “Go on.”

 

     The guard snarked contently and pulled Kameron closer, her voice several octaves lower. “Darling, by the time I’m done with you, the princess will be but a memory in your twitching brain and the biggest problem will be instead to find out ways to hide the teeth marks I’ll leave in your whole body.” 

     Kameron frowned to herself, going through several debates in her head. On one hand, she was still working out her feelings for Brianna. On the other, perhaps this is what she needed to forget her affections once and for all. 

     She decided on the latter.

 

     “Fine, Ms. Ray.” Kameron said, her eyes determined. “I hope you are not one to promise and not come through.”

     The guard grinned and tugged at the mermaid, dragging them away from the party excitedly. Once they reached the room, the guard paused and looked back at Kameron. “I assure you, Lady Michaels, I’ll keep my promise. Every part.”

     As they entered the empty guest room, the guard leaned against the door frame and smirked.

 

     “And… Lady Michaels?”

 

     “Hm?”

 

     “Call me Dusty.”

 

     The door slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos but specially COMMENT! i love reading the coments they're so sweet and fucking,,,, adorable


	4. Oil Spills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont hate me <3

     “Can we go for a swim together?”

 

     Brianna raised her head from her most recent project and stared right at Aquaria. “Right now?”

     “Only if you’re fine with it. I have a feeling that if we’re gonna spend as much time as we are together, we best make amends as soon as we can.”

     Brianna clicked her nails on the table a few times before standing up, gliding towards Aquaria and picking some of her stuff up. “Fine, but don’t expect much.”

     “I would never, princess.”

 

    Both women swam outside towards the castle grounds, their tails swishing around in the water. They made their way through some of the marble walls and arches before they reached a garden. Brianna cleared her throat and, for the sake of being civil tried to start up a conversation.

     “So, Aquaria,” she said, plucking a flower from her path and stroking it's petals. “Why the kingdom of Miz? I am sure marriage requests wouldn’t lack for a princess as powerful as yourself.”

     Aquaria hummed as she swam, pensive, before answering. “The Kingdom of Miz is perhaps one of the safest places at the moment, and perhaps the last kingdom left to conquer in mother’s eyes. As you might be aware of, we’re quite influential amongst the whole ocean royal scene.”

     “I do know for a fact that you do not own the other kingdoms, and yet they fear you. How is it so?”

 

     Aquaria stopped her swimming and looked right into Brianna’s eyes, the latter them watching them turn blue and cold. “The sole reason we have maintained our power, princess, is precisely to not reveal the source. Otherwise we’re vulnerable.”

     Brianna scoffed “So you’re a coward, then?”

     “Cunningness has nothing to do with cowardice. We’re simply smart enough to not know when to run our mouths.”

     “While you bask in the monetary gain of your people? Don’t make me laugh.” Brianna said, “You’re a coward if I’ve ever seen one.”

     “You’re as much of a monarch as I am, Miz Cracker. What makes you think you’re absolved from any sin?”

 

     Brianna swam in front of Aquaria, her eyes cold and glaring. “I come from the filth, Aquaria. I am no prissy princess swimming in loads of money. The money earned  _ by _ the kingdom is  _ for  _ the kingdom, and I would never use it for ill fated business. Much less considering I know what poor feels like.”

     Aquaria solidified in place, her eyes just as cold. “You deny basking in riches while you roam a palace bigger than your city, is that not hypocritical of you?”

     Brianna snapped her jaw shut. “It is not a lifestyle I chose, and you speak as if given the opportunity to rise from the dirt you would not.”

     “Ah, so you acknowledge the social economic problems in your kingdom?”

     “There’s only so much a kingdom can do, much more a Queen or King.” Brianna ran a hand through her hair. “My mother has reigned for over thirty years and I’ve only lived twenty two of them. In such time she has already managed to bring prosperity to this kingdom, and to raise the people from barns or no houses at all. We’re many, Aquaria, and we wish we could help everyone, we really do, but there’s only so much we can do.”

     She received silence in return, so she went on. “I assure you I have considered the good parts of this agreement, and in it includes using our combined powers to help the people of Miz and whomever your people are conformed of. It’s about time you use your power for good”

 

     Aquaria opened her mouth to speak, but she was quickly silenced by a loud swish of water, and a series of screams. Both princesses quickly swam towards the palace, trying to figure out the source of the commotion.

     “What is going on here?!” Aquaria yelled, staring at the agglomerated palace guards and pushing through. “Someone, report!”

     “Princess,” One of Aquaria’s guards, who Brianna remembered as Monique, reached out quickly and saluted. “There has been an oil spill at round seventeen miles away from the kingdom border. It is not close enough to poison, but a few guards and the Queen were having a stroll near the area and-...”

     Brianna didn’t need to hear much more. She swam up and towards the biggest concentration of people, where she spotted them. Dusty, Vixen and her mother, Bob, were covered in a black, disgusting substance. Dusty seemed to be the most conscious, but both Bob and Vixen seemed to take the most of it. She brought her hands to her face, her eyes quickly filling with tears.

 

     “No, no, mother!” She tried to get close, but she was pushed back by some of the guards. “Please, let me see them!”

     “Princess Brianna, we cannot let you do that.” One of the guards said firmly. “They are thoroughly contaminated and need to be cleansed immediately.”

     “Please…” she sobbed and floated down to the ground, defeated. She felt someone sit near her and touch her softly. When she looked up, she found the other Needles guard, the one with the rainbow hair and the strange mask, looking at her with what could only be described as sympathy. It seemed almost motherly, and it made Brianna sob harder. Aquaria frowned at the scene and spat orders at the guards.

     “Take them to the guest room, bring in the nearest medic and abide to their orders by all means possible. Whatever they need, you bring, is that clear? Now go, GO!”

 

     The guards scattered around to follow the given commands. Aquaria spotted Kameron holding Blair back, whose face was red and full of shed tears. Kameron’s face, on the other hand, was unreadable. Aquaria looked back down at Brianna, who had let go of Asia awhile ago so she could too follow orders. She sighed and swam down, taking a seat next to the blonde. She was surprised when the latter jumped on her and hugged her tightly, sobbing on her shoulder.

     Aquaria sighed and awkwardly hugged the girl back. As she did so, she remembered the reason why she was here, and could only focus on one thing.

 

     Oil was spilling here too.

==================================

     The day after, the guest room housed three sick mermaids and one concerned Brianna that swam around, waiting for her friend and mother to wake up. With her were Blair, Kameron and Aquaria. She swam and swam around the room until Aquaria placed a hand on her shoulder, firmly stopping her on her tracks.

    “Brianna, they will be fine. Calm down.”

     “How do you know?!” the mermaid whisper-yelled at her. “Petroleum is some toxic shit, in case you forgot!”

     Aquaria sighed. “Just trust me on this one, okay?”

     “Ugh, shuuut the fuck…  _ up _ .”

     Blair gasped and swam towards the Vixen’s bed, who was the one that had spoken. The Vixen smiled up at Blair, careful not to to touch her with her contaminated hand. “Hey baby, missed me?”

     “You’ve got some nerve, Vixen Taylor St. Clair, trying to die on me like this.” Blair was fuming, but her eyes were spilling hot tears. The Vixen smiled softly and sat up with a struggle, leaning forward slightly towards Blair.

     “Shut up, B,  you know you stuck with me for the rest of your damn life.”

     Blair smiled and, against very clear rules, leaned forward to kiss Vixen deeply. The latter hummed in surprise before pulling away, reluctantly. “Are you crazy, B?!”

     “Call my life if I am then, because I’m doing it again!”

     She, again, kissed the Vixen, who simply smiled against Blair’s lips and held her close. Aquaria cleared her throat, making them pull away, and coughed softly, awkwardly to be precise.

     “I’m very happy for you girls but, uh, I think the doctor is going to have a heart attack if she finds out about shit like this.”

     Blair smiled and placed a soft peck on Vixen’s lips before swimming back to where she was. Brianna smiled softly, she was happy for them, but she was worried for her mother, who still seemed to be in deep sleep.

     “Hey,” Aquaria said, bumping Cracker on the shoulder. “She’ll be fine.”

     Brianna nodded noncommittally. They decided to collectively leave, all except for Kameron, who waited until everyone was gone to approach Dusty’s bed.

     “I know you’re awake, you asshole.”

     Dusty smiled and opened a tired eye. “Shut up, I’m trying to sleep here.”

     Kameron rolled her eyes and smacked her chest. “You almost die you prick.”

     “Not really, Vixen threw me out of the way before I could get too poisoned, so it could’ve been worse.

     “Even so,” Kameron mumbled, “that much should’ve hurt you pretty bad too. How did you not faint instantly, or have trouble breathing?”

     Dusty’s smile faded, and she began to play with her wrists softly. “You sure you wanna know, doll?”

     When Kameron nodded, she sighed. “When I was younger, back when I was just like, twelve or so, I expressed my desire to be in the palace guard for the current kingdom. My parents… were not so happy.” She cleared her throat and went on. “They wanted me to be something more feminine, something less dangerous and… my punishment were oil baths.”

     “ _ Excuse _ me?”

     “Yeah.” Dusty chuckled. “These spots aren’t just for the aesthetic. They purposely bathed me in oil to irritate my skin. Wasn’t super fun but eh.”

     “Dude… what?!” Kameron swam closer, frowning, before pacing around frustratedlt. “I’m sorry but what the actual fuck???”

     “Kameron, hey, hey, it’s  _ fine _ .” Dusty raised her hands defensively. “I was out of that household as soon as I could. Sharon and Aquaria kind of… saved me in a way. When they came to the kingdom and saw me roaming the streets half dead, they gave me a home and a job, a whole ass life. I’m eternally grateful for that to be sincere.”

     Kameron frowned some more and looked at the tiled floor. She felt Dusty’s hand intertwine with her own. 

     “I see that you kind of care a little bit.” Dusty was smug, and Kameron rolled her eyes.

     “Go fuck yourself.”

     Dusty laughed, shaking her head dismissively. Kameron, however, tightened her hold around Dusty’s hand.

     “I just don’t want somebody with such strong head game to die, is that so wrong?”

     The latter chuckled and smacked Kameron’s shoulder. “Shut  _ up _ , you’re the worst.”

     Both giggled some more, before Kameron spoke up, “Hey Dusty?”

     “Yeah?”

     “I’m glad you’re okay.”

     Dusty’s smile faded slightly in surprise, but she quickly regained her composure and stroked Kameron’s hand with her thumb. The look Dusty gave her afterwards made her heart somersault strangely in her chest.

     “Me too, Barbie, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will go somewhere i promise. for now, kudos and comment <333


	5. Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ain't even ready

     Brianna swam aimlessly around the castle, the colors of her tail trailing behind her. She swam and swam without a real destination, until she butted heads with Aquaria for the third time that day.

“Oh I’m-... my bad.”

 

     “It’s fine.” Aquaria said, an awkward silence enveloping them, “So uh… how are you holding up?’

     “Honestly, not quite well.” Brianna chuckled nervously. “I was just about to take a stroll around the kingdom, see how the people are doing.”

     “That’s… nice.”

 

     They were silent once more.

 

     “So uhm, want to… come with?” Brianna offered shyly. “You don’t have to obviously but- …”

     “It’s fine.” Aquaria said and offered her arm. “Shall we?”

 

     Brianna looked at the arm with concern, but tentatively she held around it. They swam together out of the castle and around the kingdom grounds, flanked by two palace guards. Aquaria couldn’t help but notice the little smiles Brianna gave her people, in addition to the waves and hugs. As they got closer to the suburbs, a teenage girl in a crowd of children nearby gasped loud enough for the both of them to hear, and Brianna’ head turned almost instantly.

 

     “Brianna!”

 

     Everyone turned at the sound of the princess’ name and with screams of glee, swam towards the blonde woman, nearly knocking her towards the sand below. She laughed as they all swam around her excitedly, trying to speak at the same time.

     “Guys- … guys! Slow down! Hi baby, how are you? Kiara! Look at you! Oh I’ve missed you guys.” Brianna cooed as she hugged everyone as much as she could. When everyone pulled away, a last body of equally blonde hair collided with Brianna’s body in a very tight and intense hug.

     “Bri!”

 

     Brianna laughed loudly and hugged her tightly back. “Cookie! Oh baby look at you!” The princess smiled and hugged her again, peppering the girl’s face with kisses. “Look at that pink fucking tail you bitch! Oh my god!”

     The girl, who Aquaria pegged as “Cookie”, simply giggled and swirled around, blatantly showing her tail off. “You like?’

     “Definitely, darling.” Brianna looked behind her to see Aquaria standing there, awkwardly looking to the side and out of place. “Princess Aquaria, you can come forth, you know?”

     Aquaria flushed and swam forward slowly. The expected reaction happened when the children spotted her and froze up, their bodies fully going still at the sight of her. Aquaria frowned, but moved forward a bit slower. She guessed her eyes had turned blue when the little boy to her left gasped. When she stood next to Brianna, the before excited crowd had gone bland. Brianna noticed this and pushed Aquaria a bit forward.

     “Guys, this is Princess Aquaria Needles, future ruler of Miz alongside myself.”

     They all stayed silent until one of the children swam forward bravely, holding out a shaky hand to greet her. She gently put her own hand out and smiled wide, but when she saw the boy staring at her sharp teeth in fear, she quickly closed it and opted for a more gentle smile instead.

     The little one, however, became intrigued and swam up to Aquaria’s face. “Can you smile again, missus Aquaria?”

     The latter nodded and opened her mouth, letting the boy poke around her teeth until he smiled. “That’s so cool! Kiara, look!”

     Slowly, the other children circled Aquaria and began asking her questions about her species, her teeth, and the color of her tail. She answered all of them as best as she could, trying to evade the last question specifically. When she looked at Brianna and mouthed “help me.”, the latter was simply giggling in place, with Cookie standing next to her.

 

     “Alright kids, move along a little bit and let the princess rest a little while.” Brianna said, directing them all towards a common playground. When she looked back at Aquaria, she smiled when she saw her face red and her eyes wide.

     “They’re… something.” Aquaria cleared her throat. “How do you know them?”

     “I’ve known them since I was very young, I grew up with them before I was taken to the castle and even then I came to visit them and bring them the gifts I found on my brief journeys outside.” Brianna shrugged. “They’re my family.”

“Hey Bri, introduce me real well to your beloved over her won’t you?” Cookie giggled and extended a hand. “Miz Cookie, but you can call me Cookie, or call me later, whichever you like.’ She punctuated her sentence with a wink.

     “Okay, now.” Brianna smacked Cookie’s hand away. “You whore, keep your hands to yourself.”

     “No, no I’m interested.” Aquaria grinned, only to be smacked in the arm by Brianna.

     “Shut up, you’re married. Anyways,” she went on, looking at Cookie. “Where’s Eric?”

 

     Cookie’s smile faltered as she looked down at her tail. “He’s not good, Bri. That oil got to him and he’s been in recovery for a while, but you know how that shit goes.”

     Aquaria was suddenly on high alert. “There’s spills here?”

     “All the time, girl.” Cookie shrugged her shoulders. “We’ve been trying to find somewhere to relocate, somewhere with clean waters. But so far,nothing.”

     Aquaria was pensive. “Where is the spill coming from?”

     “There’s a constant flow just west from here, towards the reef, but we can’t do anything about it.” Cookie sighed. “We just have to do what we can, Brianna here has even relocated us in some of her properties around the castle, but there’s only so much space and too many of us.”

     Aquaria frowned,but stayed silent. It was like that for a few moments before she snapped her fingers, calling the guards forward.

 

     “Yes, your Majesty?”

 

     “Take these people to the land far northeast, in my territory. House them in the properties there until this is safe enough to live in again. Move this person, Eric, to a castle medic to be checked again and fixed up. Once you’re done, I will need you to relocate all endangered families into the several pieces of land I own until their homes are safe, is that clear?”

 

     The guards nodded and began their job immediately. Brianna stared, mouth gaping.

     “Are you serious?”

 

     “Dead serious, I will not allow the people of our kingdom to suffer because of the lackluster that is the humanity above.” Aquaria huffed. She was surprised when a pair of arms encircled around her, squealing and sobbing.

 

    “Oh my god! Thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU!” Cookie laughed and cartwheeled in the water. “We’re saved! Everyone!”

 

     The blonde youngster swam away to speak of the good news. Aquaria smiled to herself and looked to her side, only to find Brianna with tears running down her cheeks.

     “Princess? Is everything- …”

     Before she could go on, Brianna hugged her tightly, crying on her shoulder. Aquaria gulped and patted the girl’s head softly. ‘Uh, there, there?”

 

     Brianna pulled away and smiled up at Aquaria. “You didn’t have to do that. Thank you, so much for that.”

     Aquaria flushed, but nodded. “The issue with the spills is very important to me, I was a victim of it when I was very young, and I wouldn’t wish that upon anyone else.”

     Brianna wiped her tears and tilted her head. “How so?”

     Aquaria sighed. “When my mother and Ilived back in south waters, a terrible spill occurred near our home, and we fell victims to it. There was some everywhere, in our nostrils, our gills, our eyes. Ugh, I can still feel the disgusting sensation.”

     Brianna frowned. “That’s awful, Aquaria.”

 

     Aquaria’s eyes widened. “No ‘Princess’ this time? Careful, I might think you’re starting to like me.”

     Brianna blushed and rolled her eyes. “Ugh, shut up, now I remember why I hate you.”

     Aquaria laughed and locked arms with Brianna once more. “Shall we go back then?”

 

     As they swam back to the castle and through the door, Kameron and Blair swam towards them quickly, looking shaken.

     “Princess Aquaria,” Kameron bowed as a formality before looking straight at Brianna. “She’s here.”

     “Who’s here?”

     “Countess Barry, your highness.” Blair gulped and Brianna felt her smile fade completely. She sighed and held the bridge of her nose.

 

     “Why, exactly?”

 

     “Apparently, she heard of the Queen’s state and wanted to see how she was doing.” Blair mumbled, but their conversation was interrupted when a blonde woman swam through, her eyes scanning around worriedly.  They potted Miz Cracker and she immediately tensed up.

     “Good evening, Princess.” She said, her voice melodious and regal. Brianna sighed and bowed down slightly.

 

     “Good evening, Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D you're welcome
> 
> kudos and comment bbies <3


	6. This Feeling...

     Both blonde royalties swam side by side, an awkward silence set over them. Aquaria hung back with the royal guard entourage. She saw the painfully uncomfortable glances they gave each other occasionally and restrained the will to groan. Who the fuck was Countess Barry?

     “That would be Derrick Barry, Brianna’s biological mother,” Aquaria jumped, startled, as the voice next to her spoke wistfully. She then realized the one speaking was none other than Monét herself. “She is the conceiver and the gift-on-special-occasions mom. Bob and her dated since before Bob’s queendom, Barry having risen to countess status after years of struggle. However, the moment Bob became queen, she and the countess had a falling out of sorts, and the countess resorted to sleeping her feelings away. This resulted in her going full off grid and when she did come back, little Bri was in her arms.” Monét sighed, “When Brianna was only six, the countess specifically requested her daughter to be relocated to the castle, with Bob. At first Bob refused, I mean, it was literally bringing an unknown child into her life, but when she saw Derrick’s emotional and physical state well, she decided Brianna deserved to have an actual mother to raise her.”

     Aquaria stayed silent for a few moments. “How bad was it?”

     “Very.” Monét mumbled softly. “Derrick had gone back to being a piss poor, drunken disaster woman and had taken very poor care of Brianna.” Monét held a hand up to Aquaria’s face. “Before you ask the question, the countess never laid a hand on Brianna. Brianna was just fending on her own mostly, the only skill both of them shared was sewing and crafting. Point is, it’s the first time we’ve seen her in a long, long time.”

 

     Aquaria hummed pensively as the two blondes swam a few feet forward. After a while, she heard the countess clear her throat.

     “So, Princess Cracker, huh?” She muttered and attempted a smile at Brianna. “I think that sounds pretty nice.”

     “Mother,” Brianna said, and Aquaria noticed the countess visibly tense up. “you know you can call me by my name, right? You chose it and I happen to like it.”

     The countess visibly turned red and cleared her throat again. “Uhm, yes, of course, as you wish, Brianna.”

     “Mom,” Brianna sighed, “it’s fine, I promise. Please let's put the formalities past us when our common goal is Mother’s wellbeing.”

     The countess nodded. “How is she?”

     “She’s seen better days, surely, but she’ll be fine. She’s probably awake.”

 

     The countess froze up in her place. “O-Oh, then maybe I shouldn’t- …”

     “Mom, it’s fine.” Brianna said, “She is in no condition to kill or hurt you.”

     “That doesn’t mean she won’t try.”

 

     Both women laughed softly, before dropping into silence again. They reached the door of the room and entered, the countess hesitating for a few moments before actually swimming in.

 

    “Oh _fuck_ no.”

 

     The countess could barely help the grin that wanted to escape into her expression. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

     The queen had been sitting up on her bed, chatting around with the other two bedridden individuals, before her eyes met Barry’s. Her smile didn’t exactly falter, instead, it turned cynical.

     “What an unpleasant surprise, countess.”

     “I come in peace, your Highness. I don’t desire to be killed off today.”

 

     Brianna cleared her throat uncomfortably and called the guards over. “Please transport Ms. Ray and Ms. Taylor to another room. This might get intense.”

 

     As they did so, including Aquaria and Brianna themselves leaving the room,  Derrick swam closer to the queen, now next to the bed. “How are you holding up, darling?”

     “Don’t call me that.”

     “That’s not an answer.”

     Bob grumbled to himself mildly. “I’m fine, Derrick.”

 

     The countess frowned and looked down at her hands, speaking in whispers. “I just wanted to see you.”

 

     A silence settled over them, not necessarily awkward, but heavy nonetheless. Derrick cleared her throat once more before swimming closer to the bed, playing anxiously with her nails and speaking a bit louder this time. “I… uhm… I just wanted to see you.”

     Bob squinted her eyes and raised a brow at the blonde. “You wanted to see how I was doing, right?”

     “You heard me.” Derrick let a cheeky smile escape to her face and Bob immediately rolled her eyes.

     “Some things never change with you, do they?”

     “I mean, I’m not a mentally fucked up, drunkard whore anymore so I guess some things do, huh?”

     Bob sighed softly and looked at her hands. “I didn’t mean that, Ricky.”

     The countess’s eyes widened and she slowly grinned to herself. “Oh so we’re back to Ricky?”

     “Don’t let it go to your head.”

     “Too late, can I sit next to you?”

     Bob rolled her eyes once more but nodded, making some space for the blonde countess on the bed. The latter sat down and tentatively let her head rest on the Queen's shoulder. Bob looked down at her, kind of amused, but kept quiet.

     “Y’know, this brings back memories.”

_“Derrick Barry.”_

     “Kidding, kidding.” Derrick chuckled. “I’m playing girl, don’t kill me.”

 

     They both smiled at each other for a few moments, but Derrick hummed softly and looked towards the wall. “I’m glad you’re okay, Bob. I mean it.”

     “Rick- …”

     “No, let me finish.” Derrick went on. “You didn’t have to do everything you did for me, but that didn’t stop you, and I’m truly thankful. I just…” She cleared her throat again. “I really wish I could’ve been the mother Brianna deserved.”

     “Derrick, by giving her to me you did the right thing, instead of keeping her in the toxic household yours had become. Do not beat yourself up for being a decent human being.”

 

     They stayed in silence a while more.

 

     “Bob?”

 

     “Hm?”

 

     “Thank you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

     Brianna sat at the throne, reminiscing. With her eyes closed, she thought back to the spill, everything that had happened up until that very moment. She sighed softly and held her head in her hands, nursing a mild headache away. She startled up when she felt a cold hand touch her on the shoulder, only to notice it was Aquaria herself.

     “Oh, it’s just you.”

     “It’s just me.”

     Aquaria sat in the adjacent throne, looking forward at the empty room. “What’s on your mind?”

     “Too many things to tell.” Brianna sighed, “This is all just a huge mess and a series of unfortunate and fortunate events. It’s starting to get hard to catch up.”

 

     Aquaria nodded to herself before turning her head to look at Brianna. “Even during this adversity, you remain quite strong. I must admit I admire that of you.”

     “Careful there, princess, I might begin to think you like me.” Brianna said cheekily, using the same words Aquaria had earlier.

     “Do not be ridiculous.”

 

     The tone Aquaria used laced it's usual bite and instead, both mermaids smiled at each other, albeit shyly. Brianna coughed to disperse the strange tension.

     “Aquaria, may I be frank?”

     “Proceed.”

     “Why…” Brianna hummed to herself. “What happened to your tail?”

 

     The smile quickly vanished from Aquaria’s face as she scowled at the blonde princess. “That sounds like none of your business.”

     “I didn’t mean to be rude,” Brianna corrected. “I’m just curious, was your tail always jet black?”

 

     A few beats of silence passed before Aquaria answered the question. “The day of the spill, so many years ago, so much got on Mother and I’s bodies that we could barely breathe. Our skin became permanently tinted black, a nasty reminder of that day for sure.” She chuckled darkly. “I remember when it wasn’t all nasty, my tail was gorgeous mind you.”

     “What color was it?” Brianna leaned over the throne, closing her face up to listen to all of the details.

     “A bright bluish silver. My hair was blue as well, long and flowy. Not to, as I’ve heard, toot my own horn, but it was otherworldly. I… “ The smile that had formed in her face as she spoke slowly fade, as she ran her hand through her thin blonde locks that now reached to her shoulders. “I was… content. Happy even.”

 

     She felt Brianna’s presence behind her and she turned around. They were floating awfully close to each other. The small blonde reached over and hugged her midriff, warm and caring. Aquaria could only look down, mildly startled.

     “I’m… that sucks.”

      Aquaria couldn’t help but chuckle dryly. “Very eloquent of you.”

      “I mean it though… it really sucks and I’m sorry.” Brianna pulled away, smiling nervously. “Guess you’re not the worst after all, huh…”

 

     Aquaria smiled softly. “If you think so, okay.”

 

     Brianna took notice of them still holding hands and gently let Aquaria’ hands go.

 

     “Aquaria.”

 

     A voice interrupted them from whatever moment they were having, the owner of said voice being the eldest Needles herself. She beckoned Aquaria to follow, a sneer in her face. The youngest simply frowned and mumbled some curses to herself before following.

 

    “Aquaria!”

 

     She stopped and looked back at the blonde, her eyes full of confusion and worry. Aquaria did her best to smile.

 

     “I’ll be alright, _cuore mia_. It’s probably something about the spills”

 

     Brianna raised a brow. “That one’s new.”

 

     “Have fun figuring out what it means.” and with a wink, Aquaria was gone, and Brianna was left alone.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

     “Are you trying to deliberately fuck up our plans?”

 

     “ _You_ told me to get close to the princess, so I did. What more do you want from me?!”

 

     Sharon sneered at her daughter. “Watch it, punk. Listen, this marriage was planned for us, you and I, to gain the following of the kingdom so we could scram the fuck away from this ocean while they fought for the lost cause. The oil valves won’t close any time soon, and we’re just here to make them believe there’s a chance of survival, so when they deal with that, we bounce.” She poked Aquaria’s side. “You can’t go ruining that with your little love affairs with the princess.”

     “They are not love affairs.” Aquaria muttered defensively.

     Sharon sighed and held her daughter by the shoulders. “We’ve been running away from the oil for so long, we can’t let ourselves die because of some… polly pocket _reject_.”

     “I _still_ don’t understand your references, mother.”

     “The point is…” Sharon stood up straight. “You must cut the animosity with the princess. Keep it civil.”

     “Mother, please…” Aquaria pled. “T-There must be something we could do to save them. There’s gotta be a way!”

     Sharon held the bridge of her nose exasperatedly. “Aquaria, we already have so much blood on my hands from everybody else we couldn’t save, what makes you think this time will be different?”

 

     “Please…” Aquaria begged, “please just try to find something, anything, but we can’t let this go on. What is the purpose of us living if we carry the lives of thousands in our conscience?!” She pointed an accusing finger. “I rather be dead!”

     “Aquaria, that is enough!”

     Silence reigned over the two women, before Aquaria broke it again. “The lives of these people, they’re so precious… they’re just like us, mom.” Sharon’s breath hitched, she hadn’t heard the term “mom” in a while. “They just want safety… we can’t just leave them.”

     It was silent for a few more moments before Sharon spoke again. “I don’t make any promises, but…”

     That’s all Aquaria needed to know she had won, so she smiled contently. “Thank you.”

     “You’re dismissed.”

 

     Aquaria nodded and swam away in a haste, while Sharon rubbed her temples and stared up at the ceiling.

     “God, Aquaria… what am I going to do with you.”


	7. Two sides of the same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to say for myself. enjoy gays.

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

 

    “Okay, no. That’s ridiculous!”

 

     “I swear, look! That’s the scar right there!”

 

     Kameron chuckled and swatted at her partner’s shoulder. “Shut _up_! I refuse to believe that’s how it happened.”

     “I’m telling you! One minute I’m swimming and the other I’m flying across the market, banging my existence into the mannequins and the satin dresses.”

 

     They laughed some more together, cuddling strangely close to each other for two individuals that considered themselves only sex partners. Kameron chuckled and drew mindless circles around Dusty’s midriff. She heard a non-committal hum from her partner, and raised her head in question.

     “Everything alright?”

     “Yes,” she said, “I was just wondering…”

     “Yes?”

 

     Dusty sat up on her tail and stared mindlessly at the wall. “Well, how are you feeling about the princess’ marriage so far?”

     Kameron raised a brow. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. “It has grown into something that I cannot avoid no matter what, so I’ve come to accept their arrangement for the great of the kingdom.”

     Dusty hummed once again, “and, your feelings for the princess?”

     A huff. “What about them?”

     Another hum. “So, you feel for her.” It sounded dejected, and Kameron frowned before moving to face Dusty eye to eye.

     “Not as much as I feel for you, if that is where this is going.”

     “Don’t do that.”

     “Do what?”

     “Look at me with your stupid face and your stupid smile-...”

     “Please, go on. The flattery will get you everywhere.”

 

     Dusty groaned and pushed Kameron softly. “Ugh, I can’t with you.”

     Kameron smiled and put Dusty’s hand on her cheek, laying on it softly. “Trust me when I say that I appreciate you on levels I could never with anybody else.”

     “But could you ever say that you love me?”

 

     Kameron froze. She stared deep into Dusty’s eyes, hesitating.

 

     “I-...I…”

 

     Dusty chuckled to herself, letting her hand drop and sighing. “Yeah, that sounds accurate.”

 

     “Ray-...”

 

     The other mermaid swam up and proceeded to put her armor back on, grabbing her lance from the wall. “I’ll come back later. Good day, Lady Michaels.”

     With that she was gone, and Kameron was left staring at the ceiling, bashing her hands into her eyes with frustration.

 

     “Fuck.”

 

=============================

 

     Aquaria was slowly growing frustrated.

 

     “Nothing, nothing, NOTHING.” She harrumphed at the documents laid down on the table before her, her eyes turning blue and black due to the stress. She growled at the maps that showed no exit from the growing petroleum spills, the areas covered in black, oozing ink that showed their unavailability. She pinched the bridge of her nose in attempts to diminish her growing migraine. She hadn’t slept in days, and yet her job had proved fruitless several times already.

     Before she could continue wallowing in her misery, a pair of arms enveloped her from behind, an embrace she took the liberty to relax against.

     “You’re late for the royal meeting.” A voice mumbled against her shoulder.

     “Fuck, that was today?”

     “No, obviously I, the Queen of Miz, am just saying that to intensify your already growing stress.”

 

     Aquaria rolled her eyes, but smirked. “You’re not funny.”

     “I think I’m pretty funny.”

    “That doesn’t make it any more true.”

 

     Brianna rolled her eyes and stared down at the papers, scrolling through them in fast motion. “Have you tried the Kelp Forest?”

     “I have tried every forest. There’s no place to move where the oil won’t get to us and I still need to talk to the Sweet Water Prime Minister and the Duchess from down in the cold waters about their relocation. Ugh, and don’t even get me started on the Caribbean, I mean seriously-...”

     A set of lips on her own startled her from her ramblings, so gentle a quick she almost missed it.

 

     “Aquaria, we have a meeting for that. Let’s go get that sorted, and save the mental breakdown for later.”

 

     Aquaria blinked a few times before sighing and nodding in agreement. “Yes, yes you’re right.”

     “Of course I am.”

     “Don’t get cocky.”

     “You’re so late to the party

     They both let out a gentle and content huff of laughter before Brianna took Aquaria by the hand. “C’mon now,” she said, “let’s go to the meeting before Duchess Zamolodchikova does something that I will not be able to revert.”

     Aquaria snorted. “Is she still blatantly flirting with Kim’s lady in waiting?”

     “I swear some day Lady Mattel will lose her composure and smack Ms. Zamo into next week. Or they might fuck. It’s a fifty-fifty chance at this point to be honest.”

     Aquaria nodded and swam in direction of the door, looking at Brianna for approval. “Well, shall we go in?”

     Brianna nodded and they both swam through the doors.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

   “Once again, the Kingdom of Miz is working tirelessly to ensure that we have a safe escape option for-...”

 

     “We’ve heard the story before, Aquaria. We need a plan, and right now we don’t see one.”

 

     Aquaria took a deep breath, trying not to let her frustration seep into her voice as the ensemble of oceanic leaders got increasingly antsy at the situation at hand. She directed her spoken word in the direction of the latest speaker. “Priestess Chi, I understand your frustration, and I know as well as the rest of you do that it is scary to not know what to do. This is why I need help from all of you to discard places and find solutions to the problem, this meaning either that we move somewhere else, or we stop the oil spills once and for all.”

 

     A voice rang from the side of the table. “Miss uh… Noodles, yes?”

 

     “Needles.”

 

     “Yes, yes, that. I understand you’re doing your very best to get us out of this… bad situation.” The accent on Duchess Zamolodchikova’s voice was heavy, but her eloquence was unclockable. “Although fear runs rampant amongst, I suggest we… how is it… cut the problem from the root? It makes no sense for us to flee if oil still spills.”

    “Miss Thing over there is right!” A loud, southern-like voice chimed in. “Unless we do something to stop the oil, leaving is just gonna lead us back here.”

 

     “Thank you for your input, Ms. Zamolodchikova, Ms. Edwards.” Aquaria said. She looked at the priestess. “Any ideas?”

     Kim hummed to herself for a few moments before answering. “Although I do agree that we should focus on ending the spills, we should still have a backup place to flee towards in case we don’t manage to stop the problem in time.”

     From the side, another woman spoke. “I have also heard rumors of some technology the humans are using to remove the oil from the waters. Although it does not stop the spills, it gives us a way to cleanse the spills that have already happened accross the waters.”

     “The spills are most likely to come from boats. I suggest we create some sort of barrier to avoid the passage of ships in areas where merlife might be affected. We can make it just dangerous enough that it will draw them away as much as it could injure their efforts shall they choose to refuse the warning.”

     “Thank you, your hignesses.” Aquaria said, referring to the Queens of the North and Mediterranean Seas respectively, Chachki and Liaison. “Kim, I’ve already tried every other place in my knowledge that could possibly serve as an escape route. Do you think you know of anywhere else I might have missed?”

     The priestess remained pensive, before answering. “I do not know how much more I can cover that you haven’t already verified, but I will do my best, your Highness.”

 

     For the first time in the whole reunion, Brianna spoke up. “Ladies, the situation is dire, I admit, but we must have hope. Otherwise we’ll be lost before a solution was ever found.” She received half-hearted nods, which went understood by her as the most she would be getting. “In brief words, Miss Chi, as Miss Aquaria has advised, you shall look for other areas of possible escape in case of the worst. Miss Chachki, Miss Liaison, if you could investigate further on that technology you’ve heard of, as well as how to stop the ships, it would be of great help.”

     “No problem, Miz Cracker.”

     Aquaria coughed a laugh before clearing her throat. “Pardon me.”

     Brianna glared at the Queen before looking at the rest of the women at the table, all of them holding back snickers. “Everyone is dismissed.”

 

     A few mumbles amongst the mermaids as they exited the room were heard before all that remained was silence. Brianna felt a pair of arms hold her from behind and she huffed in annoyance. “You just couldn’t help it, could you?”

     “Miz Cracker is still the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

     “You didn’t laugh about it when you met me!”

     “I was busy pretending I was cool and mysterious so that you would think I was a total bitch.”

     Brianna rolled her eyes and turned around to face Aquaria. “You’re very mean and I am the Queen and shouldn’t need to put up with you.”

     “Except that I’m also the Queen so suck it up, buttercup.”

     She let out a squawk of indignation, but she couldn’t hide the smile trying to creep into her face. “I hate you.”

     “Likewise.” Aquaria hummed before pressing a soft, short kiss to Brianna’s lips, effectively shutting her up. “Now that that’s done, I will continue trying not to pull my hair as I try to save the fucking ocean.”

 

     She swam past Brianna, leaving a trail of black behind her. Brianna, meanwhile, bit her lip in annoyance at being left hot and bothered, and quickly directed conversation towards the passing Dusty.

     “Do you ever just want to like, choke somebody?”

 

     All she saw was Dusty’s eye twitch dangerously before she was left alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i do im SORRY my dudes but now i have free time this time for realsies so I hope i can keep up w/ the story. Anyways as always kudos and COMMENT PLS i love reading ur comments they’re neat-o. Love y’all.


	8. A Matter of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> useless homos. thats it. thats the chapter. 
> 
> P.S. including a very rare pairing because well,,,,,,,, i said so.
> 
> P.S.S. Its a lil short and kind of a filler but hey....... gays

    “Enjoying your swim, Countess?”

 

     Derrick nearly jumped out of her skin before turning and finding Bob’s familiar face. “For the love of Triton, you scared me.”

     Bob looked at the Countess, amusedly. “Did I now? You just so happened to be swimming nearby where I rest in my afternoons?”

     The countess’ face flushed bright pink as she cleared her throat nervously. “It’s merely a coincidence, I just…” she looked at the nearby flowered vines and leaned against them. “… wanted to tend to these pretty vines! Yes, these flowers are so aesthetically pleasing and like, totally my favorite, with the blue and the red and… whatnot.”

     Bob raised a brow. “You mean the flowers with very poisonous sap that you’ve just slathered your whole hands in?”

     “WHAT?!” Derrick yelped as she looked at her hands before speed swimming to the nearest pressured water container to spray her hands clean. She didn’t notice the broken valve until the cold liquid sprayed directly to her face. She heard the clear laugh before she even realized she had been tricked. 

 

     “Har har.” Derrick muttered, trying to get the water that had spewed up her nose out where it came from. “Hilarious.”

     “I think it was pretty funny.” Bob smirked before pinching Derrick by the nose until the extra water was out. “There, fixed.”

     “You’ve always been a fixer haven’t you.”

     Bob winced. “That’s low even for you.”

     “Is it, really?” Derrick mumbled. “I remember distinctly our conversation, you know the one, where ‘You might have status, Derrick, but at the end of the day you’re still a blonde, dumb, stupid slut’ was thrown at me. Remember that one, Bob?” The mermaid scoffed. 

     “You don’t get to play the victim card, Barry,” Bob said, coming face to face with the blonde. “You said some pretty nasty shit too.”

     “It will never hold a candle to having my past thrown in my face like a dirty rag, like a dumbbell weighing me down.” Derrick’s voice rised in the slightest. “Oh, but you were quick to try and fix your mistakes. You came up with the best solution didn’t you? Proposing matrimony, Miss Roberta, wanting the hyphenated surname fantasy, right in front of everybody! God, how I wanted to die right there.”

     “I was desperate!” Bob countered, her hands balled into loose fists. “My girlfriend was slipping through my fingers, further away from any solution I could think of, not speaking to me, we had just gotten into a fight I was  _ certain _ would be the end of us, I didn’t want to lose her!”

     “Well you did! And guess what? She spiraled down that to being that dumb, blonde, stupid slut because you were right.” Tears were now streaming down Derrick’s face freely. “Because no matter how much I try to clean the name that precedes me, no matter how high I climb in the social ladder, I’ll always be that fucking drunkard nobody that can never get it right, and that never did and never, ever will deserve you.”

 

     Silence hung over the two royals, heavy with emotion. Bob was stunned in place, while Derrick felt a wave of relief and simultaneous sickness at letting all her emotions out. “No matter how much I change, no matter how hard I try, I’ll always be just Derrick, only barely Countess of Miz.” She sniffed softly and wiped her tears away with a dry chuckle. “It’s so fucking stupid, honestly-...”

     She was interrupted by a pair of arms surrounding her small body, and she immdeiately melted into it due to her emotional exhaustion. She felt Bob pull away and hold her cheek softly, to which she just pressed her cheek to gently. 

     “I have never thought of you as anything less than a survivor, Derrick.” The former Queen said with upmost sincerity. “You are brave, resilient, strong, and every other adjective in between. I’m sorry for my actions that were done at the wrong time and in the wrong place, but from now on I only desire the best for you and I mean that, truly.”

 

     Both of them were floating close to one another, and Derrick took the liberty of looking up at her former love. She found the same smile she had fallen in love with yeears ago, and had to swallow harshly.

     “Bob, I-...” 

     “DERRIIIIIIIICK!!!!!”

 

     Both women jumped away from each other and looked towards the source of the voice. A young mermaid swam past Derrick and hid behind her.

     “You have to help me! Aja just said she had adjectives and that they were super contagious!”

     Derrick had to do a double take. “Ad… jectives?”

     “Yeah! Oh, please Derrick, she said they start with people of low pitch voices!” She gasped and grasped at her throat. “Oh god, I’M NEXT!”

     Derrick shook her head and held the young woman by the shoulders. “Kimora, calm down a second.”

     The girl, (Kimora, as Bob had very intelligently gathered), took deep breaths until she was calm, and proceeded to listen to Derrick intently.

     “Kimora, baby, adjectives are not a disease, they’re just words and they can’t hurt you.”

     Kimora blinked a few times. “So… I will not get adjectives?”

     “No, Kimora.”

     “So… Aja lied to me?”

     “Yes.”

     A few seconds time before a rage-filled “AJAAAAAA!” boomed in Derrick and Bob’s ears as the young mermaid swam behind another who was screaming and laughing simultaneously.

     “So… that’s your protegé?”

 

     Derrick laughed and nodded. “Yes, she’s dumb as a rock and I’m poitively convinced she hasn’t died yet out of luck and I love her very much.”

     Bob hummed. “Love?”

     Derrick rolled her eyes. “She’s like daughter to me and I feel obliged to not let her die out of like, food poisoning or something.”

     The former queen grinned. “That’s okay.” She looked around and pointed in a random direction. “Let’s swim that way and talk some more.

     “Bob-...”

     “Derrick.”

     The Countess sighed and hooked her arm with Bob’s.

 

     “Let’s swim that way and talk some more.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

     “Have you heard from your mother lately?”

 

     Brianna was skimming through some maps while laying face upon the bed, humming noncomitally before answering. “In what sense?”

     “As in,” Aquaria continued, “do you have any idea where she has been these past few days?”

     “My guess is as good as yours.”

     “Does Monét know anything?”

     “Again, I have no idea.”

 

     Both queens stared at each other for a few moments before Brianna squinted her eyes, her head tilting ever so slightly.

     “You don’t think…”

     Aquaria’s eyes widened. “Her and the countess…?”

     Both blinked a few times before chuckling to themselves. 

 

     “Nahhhhh.”

 

     “Anyway,” Brianna said as she sprawled on the bed and stretched a map out across the sheets, “I spoke to Miss Chi yesterday, and she said she believes she found a possible spot in case of an emergency evacuation. Also, Miss Liaison has figured out a way to stop the ships from getting too close. and Miss Chachki said she is getting close to-... Aquaria, have you listened to anything I just said?”

     Aquaria was resting her chin on one hand, floating desinterestedly around Brianna. “Hm?”

     Brianna rolled her eyes. “You’re impossible.”

     “So I’ve heard, many variations in fact.”

     Brianna grinned and pulled the other mermaid on top of her, wrapping her arms around Aquaria’s neck. Aquaria smiled back and press a kiss to the other mermaid’s jawline, who hummed in response. “You’re gonna stop there?”

     Aquaria’s smile vanished almost instantly as her eyes quickly changed their hue to blue and black. “Are you sure you want this, princess?”

     “That would be queen, if you don’t mind, and if you don’t kiss me right fucking now-...”

 

     Aquaria did not need to be told twice.

 

\------------------------------

 

     It had been a few days since Kameron saw Dusty, despite the latter’s insistence that she would return to their lately shared bed. She was growing antsy at the lack of companionhip of the other, but she was also having a fight with herself about her feelings and how she felt for the other woman. She liked to (wanted to) think somewhere in her heart there was love for the former princess, now turned queen, but all she could come up with was Dusty. Dusty, the girl that had offered her companionship long before she understood her feelings for her princess, who had showered her body with affection and who had just the sweetest smile-... 

 

     Perhaps she was further gone than she would’ve liked to think.

 

     She swam past the queens’ room when her thoughts were interrupted by a series of obscene noises coming from inside the room. Kameron realized with a flush just exactly what was going on, and proceeded to swim faster and further away. 

     It was when she was rounding the corner that she realized the noises and realization had not provoked any feeling of pain or despair in her heart. More importantly, it was then that she realized her heart had made a decision already.

 

   She took off as fast as her tail allowed her to search for Dusty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know what you’re saying. “BOB AND DERRICK??” and let me tell ya, its done so SUCK IT BABES.
> 
> Thanks for reading ily pls dont kill me also validate me i love it and i’ll try to answer the comments! Promise! Much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> remember not to ship real people and keep your faux lesbian wishes to yourself like the rest of us. Much love and as always, comment and leave kudos below.


End file.
